1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to compositions including aggregating agents for solid materials, substrates or surfaces, where the materials, substrates or surfaces include metal oxide or ceramic solid materials, substrates or surfaces (natural or synthetic), metallic solid materials, substrates or surfaces, polymeric or plastic solid materials, substrates or surfaces (natural or synthetic), solid plant materials, substrates or surfaces (natural or treated), or other types of solid materials, substrates or surfaces or formation surfaces, formation particulate, and formation fines and methods for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relate to compositions including aggregating agents for particulate solid materials or substrates, where the aggregating agents modify surface properties of solid surfaces and surfaces of particulate solid materials increasing their aggregating propensity or properties. The present invention also relates to coated or modified surfaces and/or particulate solid materials capable of self-aggregation or aggregating to a coated surface. The present invention also relates to methods for aggregating particulate solid materials and for aggregating particulate solid materials to treated solid surfaces, especially in downhole applications and in any other application where particulate metal oxide-containing solids aggregation is desirable. Embodiments of the present invention are ideally suitable for drilling, completion, fracturing or other oil/gas well operations, where particulate control is needed, enhanced production, reduced flow back, reduced water block in, enhanced load recovery, and changes in zeta potential or aggregation propensity of particulate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically the use of tacky-sticky materials within a particulate laden fluid whereby particulate flowback is reduced or prevented is dated back to 1998. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,986 assignee to Halliburton shows mainly how the use of polyamides product mainly from the condensation of polyamines and di-acids is capable of decrease of substantially eliminates the flowback of particulates whether proppant or formation fines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,847 granted to Weatherford shows that the product of the reaction between a primary amine and a phosphate ester is capable of change the aggregation or agglomeration propensity of the materials.
In many situations, sand, particulate metal oxide-containing solids or other particulate materials or solid materials are difficult to consolidate in underground formations once placed due to their inability to aggregate or to cling to each other or to form aggregated masses that allow formation fluid flow back through the placed or pumped-in fluids without flowing solids back to the surface. In addition, other situations occur where formation sand flows due to formation unconsolidated characteristics, and the flowing sand is transported to the surface during well production.
Although several technologies now exist for tackifying such particulate solid with a tackifying agent, there is a need in the art of a different treating composition to cause such particulate solids to self-aggregate and to methods for making self-aggregating particulate solids.